Tentacion
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Siempre ha tenido a todas las mujeres que ha querido, todo lo que quiere lo consigue, pero ahora ella ha llegado, y entonces conocerá el verdadero significado de estar enamorado, pero ella no puede hacerlo ha sufrido y lo único que desea es llevar una vida tranquila.
1. Novicia

**Una nueva historia de Maria Holic, Cassandra Lilith Mircalla, la contraparte de tu fic "El príncipe y el rosario"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una mujer con unas ropas algo fuera de lo común se encontraba parada frente a las puertas de Ame no Kisaki, por fin había llegado y daría inicio a su más grande tarea.

Caminaba a paso lento por la escuela, admirando la belleza que le mostraba, con sus frondosos árboles, el pasto que parecía perfecto para dormir ya que las flores le daban un aspecto realmente cómodo, en una sola palabra lo podía describir "paraíso". No todos los días se tienen ese tipo de oportunidades, pero antes de seguir maravillándose con el paisaje, se cuenta de una variable que no considero.

Que por estar distrayéndose ya no sabía por dónde la llevaban sus pies, ahora tendría que esperar a que él la encuentre o que ella se encuentre con alguien, y tal parece que la suerte estaba de su lado, de lejos noto que alguien se acercaba, agradeció al cielo y fue a donde estaba la persona.

Se encontró con una mujer de curiosa cabellera gris y desinteresados ojos de color miel, ella quedo impactada ante la belleza de la mujer, algo nerviosa le hablo, pero la respuesta que recibió no fue una muy agradable

- No creí vivir para ver a la Torre Eiffel caminar

- Disculpe, en realidad buscaba

- Deje de fingir que no me escucho señorita rascacielos

- Es que buscaba el cami…

- No de ni un paso más o hará la tierra temblar – después de ese último comentario se sintió deprimida, ¿Por qué siempre se burlaban de su estatura?, iba a responderle, pero una voz conocida y que le alivio se acercaba y muy apurado

- Con que aquí estas, te he estado buscando desde hace minutos

- Lo siento me perdí

- Por eso te dije que esperaras en la entrada – el hombre se dio cuenta de la presencia de la peli gris, provocando que se sonrojara – Shinouji-kun, ¿Qué hace por aquí?

- Buenos días Padre Kanae, ahora mismo voy por un encargo de Shizu-sama, pero me encontré con la señorita y me distraje, así que me retiro, nos vemos luego – el peli rojo veía embobado por donde se había ido la peli gris, por su parte la otra mujer que ahí estaba solo reía un poco, hace tiempo que no lo veía, pero se notaba que no había cambiado para nada.

- Toichiro-san? – el peli rojo salto de sorpresa, ella nunca lo había llamado por su primer nombre

- Miyamae-kun, ¿qué significa eso?

- Nada, solo quería comprobar algo, hace años que no hablamos y me doy cuenta que no has cambiado en nada

- No sé a qué te refieres – la peli azul se masajeo el puente de la nariz – pero luego me lo explicaras, por ahora debes ir con Shidou-kun – ella asintió y comenzaron a caminar, quedando atrapada por el encanto de la escuela, en verdad que iba a disfrutar su estancia ahí.

Pero su atención se vio cautivada por la estatua de Maria-sama, ignorando olímpicamente al Padre Kanae, se acercó a la figura, tenía que verla más de cerca. Realmente hermosa, no solo por la imagen de la mujer, sino por la tranquilidad y paz que representaba, en el convento había muchas más, pero ninguna que desprendiera un calor tan familiar. El peli rojo molesto fue a donde Kanako, iba a reñirle por dejarle con la palabra en la boca

- Miyamae-kun ¡MIYAMAE-KUN!

- ¿Qué sucede Padre Kanae? – pregunto sin voltear a verlo

- ¿Porque viniste para acá? – la peli azul que se encontraba de espaldas al peli rojo, tranquilamente se giró y respondió

- Eso es muy simple, como no venir y saludar a Maria-sama, ella cuida la escuela y vela por todas las personas que residen aquí, como las que no lo hacen, realmente han sido bendecidos con tenerla aquí, no lo crees Padre Kanae – una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kanako, tal vez fuera la activa imaginación del peli rojo, pero le pareció ver un aura brillante alrededor de la peli azul – yo diría que dé cual se fumó –

El peli rojo se sonrojo enormemente y se giró para que no lo viera, aunque Kanako no entendía nada, primero la regaña y luego la ignora, pero se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba tan rojo como un tomate – ¿estás bien?, te has puesto colorado

- Si, si, perfectamente Miyamae-kun – la mujer no muy convencida asintió, pero para quitarse la preocupación con su mano toco la frente del hombre – que… ¿qué haces?

- Shhh… reviso que no tengas fiebre, no, tu temperatura está bien, quizás sea el sol – buscando en su bolsa, saco una botella de agua que entrego al peli rojo – bébela toda, seguro que te falta hidratarte

- Miyamae-kun, eres la diosa de la humildad

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto confundida

- Nada, olvídalo – bebió todo el líquido de la botella – bueno, ahora vámonos, que Shidou-kun nos está esperando

- Sí, pero ¿quién es Shidou-kun?

- El director de la escuela, recuerda que la Madre Julieta te explico que debías hablar con él

- Si… - su respuesta no convenció al peli rojo, pero él entendía la razón, acaricio la cabeza de Kanako, quien soltó un enorme y pesado suspiro

- Andando – ella asintió, tarde o temprano esta situación se le iba a presentar y tal parecía que sería más temprano

* * *

En la escuela, específicamente la oficina del director, un rubio organizaba documentos, sellaba, firmaba y rompía. Tenía una enorme cantidad de trabajo y papeleo, pero lo peor del caso es que debía aceptar que una novicia fuera a ayudar en la escuela, maldecía que la tal Madre Julieta fuera una amiga de su abuela, lo demás ya podrán imaginárselo.

Escucho leves golpes provenientes de la puerta, dejo que la persona pasara, quien era nada más y nada menos que su asistente Matsurika

- ¿Que se te ofrece?

- El padre Kanae ya está aquí junto con la señorita

- Hazlos pasar – la peli gris asintió, se retiró unos minutos, y regreso con el peli rojo, Shizu le indico a Matsurika que ya podía irse – Padre Kanae, ¿Dónde está ella?

- Miyamae-kun, sal de ahí – Kanako se puso al lado del peli rojo sin ver a Shizu – supongo que querrá hablar con ella en privado, me retiro, Miyamae-kun si necesitas algo estaré aquí cerca – Kanako asintió

- Pase y siéntese si es tan amable – y así lo hizo, cerro despacio la puerta y trago saliva

Fueron 5 eternos minutos, no decía nada, realmente era una mala situación. Le comenzaban a sudar las manos y temblar, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?, escucho el sonido de algo chocar contra el escritorio y que el rubio se aclaró la garganta – disculpe mi descortesía, mi nombre es Shidou Shizu y ¿usted?

- Miyamae… Miyamae Kanako, es un gusto conocerlo

- La Madre Julieta me ha explicado con lujo de detalle la razón del porque ha venido

- Si, ella cree que el venir aquí es la mejor manera de forjar mi conducta y disciplina, tiene una gran confianza en el sistema educativo y disciplinario de la institución

- Es muy cierto, pero lo que tengo que preguntarle es ¿usted que viene a hacer aquí? – el tono de voz que uso le causo escalofríos a la mujer

- Bueno… yo… este…

- Hable claro

- ¡SI SEÑOR!, yo vine para ayudarles en todo lo posible y aprender de los lineamientos que siguen aquí, además de también dar una mano en todo lo necesario al Padre Kanae

- Debe de tener en claro que no recibirá un sueldo, pero si un techo y alimentación

- Lo sé, no se preocupe

- También debe saber que no dará clases en ningún momento, solo tareas manuales, se quedara en una de las habitaciones del dormitorio n° 2 de chicas, cualquier duda que tenga pregúntele a Matsurika o al Padre Kanae, ya puede retirarse, para que se acostumbre vea todas las instalaciones, si se requiere su ayuda para otra situación se le informara con tiempo – la peli azul se levantó de la silla e hizo una reverencia, saliendo de la oficina – esa sí que es la novicia más estúpida que he conocido

Caminaba por los pasillos de y en cuanto llego a los jardines, lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie la viera, se dejó caer en el pasto, realmente fue difícil y ese hombre le daba miedo, su mirada casi parecía que la atravesaba, aunque tenía un lindo color.

Escucho la voz del Padre Kanae, que corría apresuradamente al localizarla, vio que hasta cargaba su valija y bolsa

- ¿Porque no me dices que ya saliste?

- Lo siento, pero, tenía que tomar un poco de aire fresco, no me gusta estar encerrada en una habitación solamente con un hombre de compañía, es mucho para mi

- Eso lo sé – la mirada de Kanako se tornó sombría, el peli rojo dejo la maleta en el pasto y se dispuso a sentar al lado de Kanako – ¿hace cuánto que no conversamos de esta manera?

- Muchos años, ya no si ni cuantos

- Si, hablando de años, recuerdo que cuando tenías 5 años siempre les decías a tus padres que te casarías conmigo – de solo recordarlo, la piel de Kanako se puso chinita, chinita

- ¿Porque tenías que recordármelo?

- Perdón, pero estarás bien, la escuela es muy tranquila, harás un buen trabajo y podrás consagrar tu vida a dios

- Eso espero…

- No te desanimes, ¿Dónde te quedaras?

- En el dormitorio de chicas n° 2 ¿por? – él negó

- Será mejor que dejemos tus cosas, mañana empiezan las clases y debes estar preparada para lo que necesites

- Entonces vamos para allá Toichiro, digo Padre Kanae – tomo su maleta y se fueron para el dormitorio de chicas n° 2

* * *

Ya en el lugar, a la mujer le pareció un poco curioso ver a una pequeña niña con orejas de gato barriendo en la entrada

- Buenos días Padre Kanae, ¿Quién es la señorita que lo acompaña?

- Ella es Miyamae Kanako-kun es novicia y ha venido a dar un poco de su tiempo para apoyarnos en la escuela

- Ya veo – analizo de pies a cabeza a la peli azul, la vio por un lado y luego por el otro, moviendo sus orejas gatunas muy feliz dijo – se ve que eres una señorita educada y con buenos principios pero… - su voz se tornó sombría y aterradora – en este dormitorio se siguen ciertas reglas, las cuales espero se mantengan tal cuales Miyamae-san – ella asintió un poco nerviosa – que bien, vamos adentro que te mostrare tu habitación, pero usted no puede pasar Padre Kanae, recuerde que estos son los dormitorios de chicas

- Si, lo sé, nos vemos mañana Miyamae-kun, permiso Ryocho-sensei

- Hasta luego Padre Kanae – ambas mujeres entraron al dormitorio, caminaron por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta de madera que indicaba su cuarto, entraron y Kanako quedo maravillada

- Y ¿qué te parece?

- Esta perfecta… am…

- Puedes decirme líder de dormitorio o si se te hace más fácil, solo Dios

- ¿Dios? – la mujer neko asintió – muchas gracias

- Me retiro, seguro aun tienes mucho que debes arreglar, por cierto te he dejado un paquete de DVD exclusivos sobres las reglas del dormitorio n° 2 con un especial de los lineamientos de Ame no Kisaki

- Se lo agradezco

- Solo velos, o si no, no podrás ser una monja y la Madre Julieta se molestara contigo

- Como sabe que…

- Nos vemos luego Miyamae-san – salió del cuarto

La novicia se dejó caer en la cama, a penas llego y ya tenía mucho que arreglar, vio la hora en su reloj y aún era demasiado temprano, pero luego se fijó en el paquete que Dios le dejo, tal vez sería una buena idea comenzar con sus deberes.

Los tomo y salió a buscar a la líder de dormitorio para que le facilitara una TV y un reproductor de DVD. Al llegar con ella no solo le dijo que los tenia, sino que la llevo a una habitación donde estaban conectados ambos aparatos, inserto el disco y tomo asiento en el sillón que allí se encontraba y le dio play con el control remoto

"Bienvenida a la guía electrónica de reglas del dormitorio n° 2 de chicas de Ame no Kisaki a partir de este momento conocerás cada uno de los lineamientos que rigen este edificio, mas algunos puntos importantes, por lo cual prepárate para las siguientes 36 horas 59 minutos y 12 segundos más importantes en tu orientación"

En ese momento prefirió mejor leer el libro.

La peli azul salió de la habitación con unas enormes ojeras y en su brazo izquierdo la caja con los discos, afuera la esperaba una sonriente líder de dormitorio

- Fue instructivo Miyamae-san?

- Si mucho – le entrego la caja – yo debo ir a dormir un poco

- Bien, buenas noches Miyamae-san

Llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta, para después solo tirarse encima de su cama, demasiadas horas para memorizar 150 reglas y 3000 apartados.

Escucho la alarma y se levantó agitadamente, volteo para un lado luego al otro y tomo su alarma, la cual marcaba las 7:00 AM y el desayuno se sirve a las 7:30 AM

Entro al baño y se ducho en 5 minutos se puso un cambio de ropa limpia y fue al comedor, llego 10 minutos antes

- Buen día Miyamae-san

- Buen día…

- Toma como es tu primer día te daré el desayuno, pero a partir de mañana, tú debes traer tu propia comida – la peli azul asintió y tomo la charola que le ofreció, se fue a una de las mesas, llamando la atención de las estudiantes que ahí comían

Una de ella se acercó y se sentó frente a ella

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto nerviosa

- ¿Es una monja? – ella negó – entonces ¿porque esta vestida de esa manera?, acaso es una pervertida

- No, yo soy una novicia

- Y ¿qué hace aquí?

- Vine a ayudar en la escuela

- Entiendo – después de eso ya no pregunto más y la peli azul comió tranquilamente, se levantó y llevo los paltos a la cocina para después lavarlos.

Salió del edificio, junto con unos libros, sentir los rayos de sol en su piel, le relajaban y al mismo tiempo la adormecían.

Llego a la escuela y busco por todos lados al Padre Kanae, pero nada, quizás había llegado demasiado temprano, lo esperaría en la sala de maestros, estaba cerrado, se deprimió, escucho pasos los cuales se acercaban más y más.

En cuanto la persona llego, la peli azul se sorprendió

- Miyamae-san, ¿qué hace tan temprano aquí?

- Pues… yo… vine con el Padre Kanae

- Él viene hasta las 9:00 AM – abrió la puerta y entro – puede esperarlo aquí o ir a buscarle – ella negó y le siguió pero manteniendo una distancia segura

Llegaron a la oficina del rubio, en ese punto ella decidió mejor esperar fuera, pero Shizu le ordeno que mejor entrara y ella prefirió obedecer a tener una discusión, no quería ninguno problema especialmente uno con él. Tomo asiento en un sillón que ahí estaba, y abrió el libro, quizás un poco de lectura pueda distraerla, paso una página, luego otra, pero las palabras comenzaban a bailar en los renglones y ya no tenían nada de coherencia, al igual que sus parpados se sentían realmente pesados, cerro un poco los ojos solo para descansar la vista

El sonido de teclas era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar; el rubio se estiro en su lugar y continuo con su trabajo, le pareció raro que la novicia no dijera nada más sobre el Padre Kanae, así que sin dejar de ver la pantalla dijo

- Seguro que ya debe de estar en clases, ¿no cree? – absoluto silencio – podría ir a ver – silencio, se molestó – no estaba muy apurada – seguía sin responder, ya muy enfadado se paró y fue a donde la mujer – he estado hablándole desde hace rato y usted…

- Zzz…

- Está dormida – se pasó la mano por el cabello, y comenzó a mover a la peli azul del hombro, pero no reaccionaba – Miyamae-san, Miyamae-san

- Hmmm… - se removió molesta y empujo la mano del rubio, este se irrito más y zarandeo a Kanako, que muy lentamente abrió sus ojos. Quien sea que la haya despertado se las iba a pagar muy caro.

Abrió completamente sus ojos y se encontró con unos tan diferentes a los suyos, pero realmente hermosos, con un color tan bello, que la verdad no lamentaba haberse despertado, claro hasta que prestando más atención reconoció que el portador de tan bella mirada era nada más que Shidou Shizu, saltando del susto y terminando en el suelo.

Se levantó adolorida y con la cara algo rasponeada

- ¿Está bien?

- Si, si – rio nerviosamente – me he quedado dormida, lo siento – hizo una reverencia, el rubio suspiro y masajeo su sien, estaba pensando en qué clase de criterios tendrían en ese convento

- No se preocupe, pero, ¿Por qué se quedó dormida?

- Pues es que ayer vi la video guía del dormitorio de chicas n° 2 de Ame no Kisaki, junto con un especial de las reglas de la institución, que duro 36 horas 59 minutos y 12 segundos

- Ya veo, quizás debí haberle advertido sobre Ryocho-sensei

- ¿Ryocho-sensei?, ¿ese es el nombre de la líder de dormitorio? – el rubio asintió – ¿qué pasa con ella?

- Algunas veces es un poco excéntrica con respecto a sus ideas – la mujer no entendía a que se refería con eso – luego se dará cuenta porque se lo digo – tocaron la puerta – adelante – era el peli rojo, que por su cara ha estado buscando a Kanako por todos lados

- Disculpa las molestias Shidou-kun, pero debo llevarme a Miyamae-kun para indicarle sus tareas

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto emocionada la mujer, que como rayo salió de la oficina, lo cual no agrado mucho al rubio y el peli rojo se disculpó y se fue, dejando solo a Shizu que iba a volver a su trabajo, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe

- Shidou-san, muchas gracias por dejarme estar en Ame no Kisaki y que no se molesta por haberme dormido – sonrió de oreja a oreja – hare mi mejor esfuerzo – y se fue

- Esa sí que es una mujer de lo más inepta, seguro que solo dedicara su vida a dios por su estupidez – regreso a su escritorio y dio re-inicio al trabajo, pero, la imagen de Kanako dormida llego a su mente, nunca había visto a una persona dormir tan tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación, casi podría decir que se veía linda, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, pero que tonterías estaba pensando, seguro que el cansancio y estrés eran los culpables de todo

* * *

En los jardines de Ame no Kisaki una peli azul y peli rojo caminaban tranquilamente, hablando de cualquier tema, llegaron hasta un enorme invernadero cubierto por flores, pasto y en medio un frondoso árbol de flores de cerezo, la peli azul se emocionó mucho, no se había equivocado, realmente era un paraíso

- Miyamae-kun tu primer tarea será regar las flores, cambiarlas de maceta y colocar unas en macetas, cortaras las hojas de los arbustos y las ramas del árbol, ¿crees poder terminarlo?

- Claro que si – ya había subido sus mangas y ponerse unos guantes

- Me alegra ver que inicias con tanta energía

- Obviamente – respondió cargando un saco de tierra

- Y también me pone contento ver que ya puedes hablar de manera normal con Shidou-kun, tal parece que has superado tu fobia a los hombres – y se le cayó el saco, volteando a ver de manera aterradora al peli rojo - ¿qué?

- ¿Cómo que, qué?, mi fobia es algo serio, no se cura de un momento a otro, tu sabes muy bien la razón, realmente no entiendes nada

- Perdón, entonces explícame tú, ¿porque puedes hablar conmigo de manera tan normal?

- Tu eres diferente

- ¿Diferente en qué?, ¿porque nos conocemos de años?

- Pues en parte sí, pero además tu eres un pervertido, ya sabes, de esos de los que te puedes burlar sin tener remordimientos

- ¿¡QUE!?, yo no soy eso

- Si, si lo eres, desde el preciso momento en que nos vimos me di cuenta – molesto se fue del lugar – tan delicado como siempre, oh bueno, a trabajar

* * *

El día se pasó volando y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, la novicia Kanako estaba más que feliz, pudo terminar todo el trabajo y ahora descansaba con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, algo agotada se levantó y guardo todas las herramientas de jardinería, sacudió sus manos y se quitó los guantes, rio un poco aun con ellos puestos sí que se manchó, iba a sacudirse la falda, pero la vio y si, igual de sucia, salió del invernadero, lo mejor sería volver al dormitorio y tomar un buen baño.

Caminaba tranquilamente, pero algo no le agrado, y era que… se había vuelto a perder, no era posible, si solo tenía que ir derecho y ya, y lo hizo, entonces ¿Dónde rayos estaba la escuela?, siguió caminando, salto un arbusto y nada, sería mejor comenzar a elaborar un mapa de toda la escuela, pero antes de seguir lamentándose y planeando sus actividades extras, se encontró con una elegante mansión estilo europea

- Realmente es impresionante, iré a preguntar el camino a los dormitorios – ya estaba por llegar ala enorme puerta, y en ese momento el mundo se le puso de cabeza - ¡AH!

Abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar, sostuvo su cabeza, seguro que se había metido un buen golpe

- Ya despertó – algo mareada, volteo a la derecha – Buenos días, señorita dormilona

- ¡AH! – salto del sillón y casi cae de no ser por él

- Eso podría dejarle una marca y sería un desperdicio para un rostro tan bonito

- ¿He?, ¡WUAH! – se soltó del agarre para ir detrás del sillón

- Ajajaja, que mujer tan rara, realmente me sorprendí de verla en mi trampa, esperaba que Shizu-sama cayera en ella, pero igual no estoy tan decepcionado

- Rindou no ves que la estas asustando – dijo una suave voz que tranquilizo a Kanako, pero al ver a esa persona quedo muy sorprendida – no sería mejor que te presentaras y después prepárale un baño y ropa limpia

- A la orden – se acercó a la peli azul quien se agarró fuertemente al respaldo del mueble, tomo la mano derecha de Kanako y la beso, la mujer ya podía ver el cielo y a la virgen Maria – un gusto conocerla, Shinouji Rindou, si necesita algo, no dude en pedírmelo – se fue de la habitación, dejando petrificada a la pobre peli azul, la peli rubia se acercó a donde Kanako

- También perdoneme a mí, aún no hemos sido presentadas como se debe, Shidou Mariya un placer conocerla – extendió su mano la cual algo desconfiada tomo Kanako – no este nerviosa

- Lo… inte… intentare… - no podía dejar de ver a la chica – usted… es usted…

- ¿Si yo soy yo?

- Quiero decir… ¿es la hermana de Shidou-san?

- Si, su hermana gemela

- Entiendo… - Rindou entro, avisando que el baño ya estaba listo

- Él la llevara al baño ya después baje para cenar

- Gracias – siguió a Rindou hasta el cuarto de baño, entro y se encerró, vio que cerca de la tina estaba una canasta para poner su ropa

* * *

Fue un relajante baño, pero la ropa… no era exactamente lo que esperaba, como podría salir usando un camisón tan corto, el color era bonito y tenía adorables adornos, pero era demasiado extravagante para su gusto, además cabe mencionar un pequeño detalle, uno que siempre quedaba muy bien oculto por su ropa, y hablando de su ropa, no se suponía que estaba en la canasta, ¿en qué momento se la llevaron?

- Tal vez debí esperar al Padre Kanae… - escucho que tocaban la puerta - ¿Quién es?

- Soy Mariya, Kana-chan ¿te quedo bien la ropa?

- Algo… - respondió deprimida

- Perfecto, la ropa que traías ya está limpia, Rindou la puso en mi habitación, ¿quieres ponértela ya? – la peli azul abrió la puerta y algo avergonzada salió

- Si, por favor…

- Entonces sígueme – ella asintió, no podía evitar cubrirse con sus brazos, era tan vergonzoso – sabes ese camisón te queda genial

- No, no creo…

- Claro que sí, tienes el cuerpo perfecto para ese tipo de ropa – llegaron a la habitación de la rubia – entra, volveré en un momento, tomate tu tiempo

- Gracias por su hospitalidad ¿Shidou-san?

- Solo dime Mariya, de acuerdo – la peli azul asintió, cerró la puerta y se quedó sola, rápidamente fue a donde la cama para verificar que su ropa estuviera bien, en su chequeo noto algo de color negro con encaje, se sonrojo hasta mas no poder, incluso le traían lencería, pero demasiado llamativa, jamás usaría algo así. Suspiro y tomo por la parte de abajo el camisón, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, asustando a la mujer

- Mariya, donde dejaste el… y usted que hace…

- ¡AH! – tomo un zapato y se lo arrojo, pero él cerró la puerta y la volvió abrir - ¡AH! – tomo la lámpara, pero volvió a cerrar, la tercera vez que abrió la puerta él entro tranquilamente, ignorando a la mujer que se encontraba asustada y molesta, rápidamente tomo una cobija y se enredó en ella sentándose en la cama hecha bolita, cerro fuertemente los ojos, quería que se fuera, tenía miedo

- ¿Qué hace en mi casa? – ella no respondió, él seguía con su búsqueda de la dichosa carpeta – ¿es sorda? – esa mujer quien se creía para ignorarlo, fue hacia donde Kanako se encontraba, para seguir buscando, estaba agachado, abrió la puerta del mueble donde se supone había una lámpara y bingo encontró la carpeta, se paró y volteo a ver a la mujer que estaba hecha bolita en la cama, quien se creía para venir y destruir su propiedad, todavía que la deja quedarse en su escuela, tomando la cobija, destapo a Kanako, que se quedó estática ante el acto, pero luego reacciono cuando el rubio de manera violenta tomo su cara para que lo viera directo a los ojos – escúcheme bien – cerro los ojos, presiono más el agarre, la lastimaba, pero fue suficiente para que lo viera - he permitido que venga a MI escuela, lo entiende, MI escuela, no puede llegar y hacer lo que le plazca, eso significa, no venir a MI casa y estar tan tranquila, hay reglas sabe, y si no las obedece me veré en la penosa necesidad de olvidar que usted es una monja, ha entendido – esos ojos, sus ojos… ¿Por qué los de su hermana eran tan dulce?, en cambio los de él eran crueles, podía sentir el odio en ellos. Tenía mucho miedo y quería salir corriendo, realmente los hombres son los seres más crueles del mundo, una lagrima salió de manera natural y cayo inconsciente – que mujer tan patética – salió de la habitación

* * *

Lento, muy lento se levantó y con ambas manos tomo su cabeza, todo le daba vueltas, enfoco su mirada en un punto, hasta que dejara de moverse, analizo todo el lugar, pero no le era conocido, luego vio su ropa y se espantó, ¿Por qué traía eso?

Si, era porque se había ensuciado la suya y Mariya muy amablemente le presto esa y luego fue a cambiarse, pero en cuanto se iba a quitar el camisón…

- ¡AH! – se quitó el camisón y se puso su propia ropa, doblo la prenda que amablemente la rubia le presto y salió de la habitación. Bajaba las escaleras, y en ese momento se encontró con el peli rojo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte, te he estado buscando por todos lados, pero Shinouji-san me dijo que aquí estabas

- Si, la cosa fue que… como te explico

- Saliste del invernadero y giraste a la izquierda, caminaste en línea recta y llegaste a la casa de los Shidou, en términos simples te perdiste – la peli azul asintió avergonzada, mientras una pequeña nube gris se apareció encima de su cabeza – bueno ya no importa, será mejor irnos

- De acuerdo – haciendo acto de presencia, llegaron los gemelos Shidou, el peli rojo vio a Mariya y se sonrojo, Kanako rio, realmente no ha dejado de ser como es.

El rubio noto la mirada tan cariñosa que Kanako le daba al peli rojo, por alguna razón eso le molesto, normalmente las mujeres siempre lo ven a él, siempre a él, y esta se distraía viendo a un hombre tan tonto como el Padre Kanae

- Shidou-kun, le agradezco por cuidar de Miyamae-kun

- No hay de que Padre Kanae – sonrió dulcemente, ahora en verdad que el hombre parecía un tomate, Kanako no puedo evitar reír, era tan gracioso, pero sintió la penetrante mirada de un rubio sobre ella y eso no le agradaba, para nada, opto por guardar silencio y esconderse detrás del Padre Kanae

- Nosotros ya nos retiramos

- Tan pronto, quédense a cenar, seguro que Kana-chan debe tener mucha hambre

- No queremos causarle molestias

- No es ninguna molestia, es todo un placer poder tenerlo en nuestro hogar, quédense, por favor – otra brillante sonrisa y el Padre Kanae acepto

La cena fue muy tranquila, la conversación fue de lo más amena, pero por alguna razón Kanako sentía un aura de pura maldad y eso no le gusto para nada, en cuanto llegara a su habitación, rezaría todo un rosario.

Vaya manera de empezar y terminar su primer día en Ame no Kisaki, ser una novicia nunca le había resultado tan problemático.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer este nuevo proyecto, hasta el próximo capitulo**


	2. Amigos

**He vuelto, después de días, después del capítulo 9 de "El final de la tortura y el comienzo de otra", que me alegra que les gustara, jejeje. Les traigo el segundo capítulo, disfrútenlo XD**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasaron 2 semanas y Kanako estaba más que deprimida.

Cumplió a la perfección todas y cada una de las tareas que el director le dejaba, pero cada vez que se encontraba a solas con él, no era nada agradable, además se dio cuenta que no le simpatiza mucho al hombre.

Pero ahora se encontraba haciendo un poco de jardinería, y preparando un ramo de flores frescas para la líder de dormitorio. Termino con su labor y comenzó a caminar, pero una mariposa blanca llamo su atención y la siguió, era como si le dijera sígueme, de un momento a otro desapareció de su vista, sus ojos casi se salen de orbita por la sorpresa, se encontraba en un cementerio, en verdad que la escuela tenia de todo. Desconfiada entro y camino por en medio de las lapidas, pero en su caminata pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia, trago saliva y siguió caminando. Shizu se giró y de nueva cuenta se encontraban ellos dos

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto despectivo

- Fui a recoger flores para la líder de dormitorio y creo que… me volví a equivocar de camino

- Bueno pues como puede darse cuenta, no tiene nada que hacer aquí, váyase – ella iba a dar media vuelta, pero vio el nombre de la persona marcado en la lápida e ignorando al rubio se acercó más y agacho, colocando el ramo aun lado

- Irene-san? No creí tener la oportunidad de conocerla, es un gusto, mi nombre es Miyamae Kanako, disculpe que no haya podido venir antes, pero no estaba enterada de que descansa aquí

- Oiga, deje de hablar así de familiar con mi abuela – ella lo ignoro

- La madre Julieta me mando, ella siempre nos cuenta mucho sobre usted, honestamente me encantaría poder haberle conocido – tomo el ramo y las coloco en la lápida – le prometo venir más seguido – se levantó y sacudió su falda – tendré que ir por otro ramo

Se fue dejando molesto al rubio, quien tomo las flores que Kanako había dejado, esa mujer quien se creía para dejar sus inmundas flores a su abuela

Estaba a punto de arrojarlas y pisotearlas, pero la imagen de la mujer hablando tan cálidamente y sonriendo, le hizo sentir raro, vio de nuevo las flores y las arrojo al suelo quedando cerca de la lápida.

* * *

La peli azul barría tranquilamente la entrada del 2° dormitorio, hoy parecía un brillante día además que hacia una brisa fresca, perfecto para descansar al aire libre. Vio a Yonakuni-san dormir cerca de la sombra de un árbol, rio un poco y continuo con su tarea, en verdad que el perrito de la líder dormitorio era adorable

- Buenos días Kana-chan

- Buen día Mariya-san ¿Qué hace por aquí?

- Estoy dando un paseo, ¿quisiera acompañarme?

- Gracias, pero ahora mismo tengo mucho trabajo – "Dios" hizo su aparición

- Shidou-san no distraigas a Miyamae-san

- Jamás haría eso Ryocho-sensei, por cierto me gustaría hablar con usted un momento

- Claro, ¿Qué necesitas? - ambas se fueron a conversar, Kanako siguió barriendo y noto como volvían ambas mujeres

- Miyamae-san, ve a pasear con Shidou-san

- Enserio, creí que aun tenia cosas que terminar

- No te preocupes, solo son unas tonterías

- De acuerdo – le entrego la escoba a la pequeña mujer y se fue con la rubia

- Es divertido poder pasear con una chica tan educada como tu

- Si… perdón pero, ¿Cómo convenció a la líder de dormitorio?

- Nada importante

- De acuerdo – fue un paseo tranquilo, recorrió los lugares que ya conocía, se detuvieron cerca de una banca en la cual se sentaron

- Y… ¿hace cuánto que eres una monja?

- Pues no lo soy

- Entonces… ¿Por qué te vistes así?

- No, quiero decir, aun no lo soy, solo soy una novicia

- Oh, y ¿es divertido?

- Pues, no lo considero divertido, pero es lo que quiero hacer

- Eso es bueno

- Gracias… este… am… ¿porque me ha invitado a pasear?

- Te molesto

- No, no, solo que es un poco extraño, usted es muy hermosa y refinada, y pues… creo que estar conmigo opaca su belleza

- Jejeje, pero que cosas dices Kana-chan, más bien yo soy la sorprendida – la peli azul no entendía – no todos los días tenemos a una novicia, especialmente una tan linda como tu

- No, no te equivocas, solo soy una simple novicia, enserio – el sonido de un teléfono aviso a Mariya que debía volver a su trabajo

- ¿Que fue eso?

- Mi asistente, parece que mi hora del café termino, espero podamos reunirnos pronto – se despidió de Kanako y la dejo sola

Se quedó viendo sus pies un rato, realmente se aburría, lo que tenía que hacer fue cancelado, tal vez hablar con el Padre Kanae la distraiga un momento

Pero en su camino se encontró con una linda jovencita que le informo de una llamada, seguro que era la Madre Julieta, que quería saber cómo se encontraba

Entro en la sala de maestros disculpándose por la repentina intromisión, fue a donde el teléfono

**- Diga…**

**- Kanako, ¿Qué estás haciendo en Ame no Kisaki?, acaso es otra de tus locas ideas, porque si es así… -** colgó, ¿porque?, ¿Por qué de todas las personas?, reprimió las ganas de llorar y salió del lugar, tenía que estar sola

Camino durante un buen rato, aun no entendía la razón, después de tanto tiempo

- Miyamae-kun? – detuvo su paso y volteo a ver al peli rojo – que estas… au… ¿estás bien? – la mujer lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar

- Él *sniff* me llamo *sniff* ¿por qué? *sniff*

- Miyamae-kun… - la mujer se pegó más al peli rojo, él hizo lo que le pareció más apropiado y acaricio la cabeza de la mujer, para tratar de consolarla - ¿quieres caminar? – ella asintió sin soltarlo

* * *

Sentados frente a la estatua de Maria-sama, Kanako abrazaba sus piernas y mantenía su cara enterrada en ellas. El peli rojo esperaba pacientemente que ella quisiera hablar y él la escucharía atentamente, pero no podía obligarla

- ¿Porque me llamo?

- Te refieres a… - ella asintió para evitar que dijera su nombre – quizás esté preocupado

- No lo creo, además… ¿Cómo supo que estoy aquí? – trato de pensar en algo – puff… ni siquiera puedo pensar en algo

- Tranquila – volvió a acariciar la cabeza de la mujer – por ahora no pienses en eso, concéntrate en tu trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien – sonrió dulcemente, provocando un sonrojo en el hombre - ¡PADRE KANAE! Tu cara… recuéstate, debo ir por un médico – dijo muy asustada y preocupada, pero la detuvo

- No pasa nada…

- ¿Seguro? – él asintió – fiu… - volvió a sentarse y se recargo en el hombro del peli rojo – no me asustes así, me preocupo por ti…

- No tienes que hacerlo, ya soy un adulto, se cuidarme

- Lo sé, pero… has hecho tanto por mi

- Con que puedas terminar esta tarea y convertirte en monja, me daré por bien servido – Kanako sonrió y se recargo aún más en el hombro del peli rojo

Ambos pasaron el resto del día ahí, platicando, sin percatarse que cierto rubio los observaba y no estaba nada contento con la escena

La noche se hizo presente y el peli rojo acompaño a Kanako hasta el dormitorio. Pero antes de llegar le entrego una caja forrada de papel rosa con un moño rojo, explicándole que si "Dios" la detenía por algo le entregara el paquete

Eso hizo, entro, fue detenida por "Dios" y ella le entrego el paquete como si de un regalo se tratara, pero Kanako no entendió nada, aun así decidió mejor irse a dormir y evitarse algún problema que esta vez no pudiese solucionar por su cuenta

* * *

Lejos de la escuela, en unos apartamentos, cierto rubio observaba por la ventana el basto cielo nocturno, por su mente cruzaba una sola incógnita ¿esa mujer, interesada en Toichiro Kanae?

De todos los hombres en los que fijarse, precisamente "ese", es muy cierto que aun siendo un hombre religioso y consagrado a Dios cuenta con varias admiradoras, pero esa mujer, esa novicia tan torpe, además de verse la atracción que siente por él también se nota lo cercanos que son, recordó como esa mujer sonreía en su casa al estar junto con el peli rojo, esa misma estúpida sonrisa fue la que vio hoy

- Maldita… - de nueva cuenta la imagen de esa mujer, tan alegre, sonriente, tan estúpida… pero, fue interrumpida por la sensual voz de una bella mujer que esperaba ansiosa al rubio en su habitación, este sonrió de lado, por lo menos tenía con que divertirse y olvidar estos absurdos. Se acercó a la mujer y la jalo del brazo para después tomarla de la cara y besarla apasionadamente, y comenzar a entrar a la habitación y cerrarla de una patada

* * *

Kanako se levantó muy temprano, aunque domingo debía seguir con sus labores, las cuales eran la mitad, eso fue extraño, normalmente hacia el triple de una lista completa

Cargaba una canasta con sabanas limpias, las cuales se supone las estudiantes debían recoger en la lavandería, al terminar eso decidió ver las siguientes y cada una era más bizarra a cada momento

Lo siguiente era ordenar los libros en una de las tantas secciones de la biblioteca. Entro al lugar y saludo a la encargada, quien le dio instrucciones para llegar a la sección, entregándole una lista en la cual venia el orden de los libros. Despacio camino entre cada estante, no quería perderse en ese lugar – eso sería más vergonzoso que perderse en los jardines de la escuela – pero al final llego, casi se le cae la quijada por la enorme sorpresa que se llevó, todo parecía un chiquero, en verdad ¿cómo podían permitir eso?, simplemente espantoso, peor que una porqueriza

- Fu… - subió sus mangas – a trabajar…

Estaba en libro 134 y ya estaba cansada, una organización demasiado exacta, daba miedo, realmente le daban un nuevo sentido a la palabra orden

Siguió acomodando, revisando y separando, de momentos debía subir en una escalera para poner los libros más altos de la repisa. Hablando de altura, ahora mismo está parada sosteniendo con sus dotes de equilibrista 5 libros en una mano y con la otra los ponía en su lugar, todo debía ser hecho con precaución, un movimiento en falso y besaba el suelo

Coloco el último libro y volvió a respirar, solo bajar y seguir con los otros 345 – una tarea fácil –

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – brinco en la escalera, y volteo hacia abajo, encontrándose con Shizu quien no se veía para nada feliz. La mirada de esa persona no le gustaba, era muy aterradora – le hice una pregunta – seguía sin responder, solo comenzó a temblar, viendo como el piso se veía más alejado de lo real. Se resbalo y cayó, casi se daba de lleno contra el piso, pero el golpe no llego, en cambio sintió algo cálido y acogedor, tanto así que se acomodó más – ¿qué significa esto? – abrió los ojos sorprendida y se alejó del rubio como si de un demonio se tratara

- Yo… es que… - se giró a un lado, no quería verlo

- Hmmm… - Shizu se levantó y sacudió, acercándose a la peli azul para extenderle la mano – le ayudare, venga...

- Ah… este… - ella negó y fingió su mejor sonrisa, para empezar a pararse – no se moleste, ve... estoy bien… jejeje… - se alejó más del rubio y comenzó a recoger algunos libros

A penas iba a colocar uno, pero fue jalada por el rubio, lo cual le aterro

- Su mano – explico él

- ¿Que?

- Esta sangrando – ella vio su mano y efectivamente, el líquido rojizo estaba en ella, pero no era nada serio, solo un rasguño – límpiese la herida, no se ve peligrosa, pero podría infectársele – él saco un pañuelo y limpio la sangre – listo, procure hacer su trabajo con cuidado – ella asintió, hizo una reverencia y fue a buscar una vendita para ponerse en la cortada – es la mujer más imbécil que he conocido

En el pequeño botiquín de la biblioteca, Kanako buscaba una vendita, la encontró y puso en la mano, aun así… trago saliva y comenzó a temblar, aunque se portó amable… no le daba confianza, y mucho menos con esos ojos, no podía confiar en alguien con esa mirada tan aterradora y más si es un hombre.

Respiro profundamente y exhalo lentamente, quizás ya se había ido. Con cuidado se asomó y él seguía ahí y estaba leyendo uno de los libros que ELLA ya había organizado, eso le molesto

- Disculpe…

- ¿Qué quiere ahora? – pregunto sin despegar la vista del libro, ella extendió su mano

- Devuélvalo

- ¿Y por qué? – ella se molestó, como podía ser tan majadero – estoy leyendo

- Pero… yo… llevo ordenándolos desde hace un par de hora y… no me parece apropiado que usted… venga y… lo tome así como así

- Entiendo… - cerro el libro y lo arrojo a una de las pilas que Kanako había hecho para facilitar su trabajo – será mejor que se dé prisa, ya sabe el tiempo es oro – se fue, dejando muy molesta a la peli azul

Kanako se puso roja y no de vergüenza sino del enojo, quien se creía?, claro el director, pero aun así, no tiene que ser tan grosero… no… no solo él, todos los hombres, cerdos, groseros, ególatras, machistas, bestias, sin cerebro ni corazón, ¡MALDITAS RATAS DE DOS PATAS!

Respiro profundamente, no, no, debía tranquilizarse, ella es, bueno aun no, pero será una mujer al servicio del señor, y debía tranquilizarse.

Salió de la biblioteca muy agotada, por la posición del sol, no tardaría mucho en anochecer, reviso su lista y camino al invernadero, debía cambiar unas macetas. Subió todo a una carretilla y entro al lugar, tomo cada maceta y la puso en un espacio que se dejó para estas

- Por fin… - sonrió complacida

* * *

Caminaba casi como moribunda, demasiada tareas, comenzaba a creer que más que ayudar, se aprovechaban de ella. Su idea de darle una visita a la abuela de los Shidou fue rechazada completamente, ya no podía más, pero en el camino se encontró con Mariya, quien se alegró de verla

- ¡KANA-CHAN! – le dio un fuerte abrazo, la peli azul pudo sentir que sus huesos se quebraban

- Un gusto verla otra vez Mariya-san… ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? – la rubia asintió y se llevó a la peli azul, llegaron a la Mansión Shidou, haciendo temblar a Kanako de pies a cabeza, la guio hasta una mesita donde las esperaba un par de sillas y un delicioso té acompañado de varios dulces. Los ojos de Kanako brillaron y se pudo apreciar el rio de baba que tiraba por la comida, provocando que la rubia riera bajito

Ambas sentadas, una frente la otra, excepto que Kanako veía más los dulces que a Mariya

- Toma uno con confianza

- ¿Enserio? – Mariya asintió – que aproveche – pero antes de encajarle el diente, agradeció por los alimentos, y de un solo bocado se comió un pastelillo, tomo una galleta y con la otra un pastelillo de fresa – delicioso

- Jejeje, que bueno que te guste – Mariya sonrió y bebió un poco de té

- Si sigue comiendo así, no tardara en parecer una de esas vacas de engorda – las mejillas de la peli azul se encontraban hinchadas, y se giró a ver a la persona que dijo tan "dulce" comentario, nada más y nada menos que Matsurika, ella fingió no escucharla y siguió comiendo, pero la peli gris no se la iba a dejar fácil – por comer de esa manera tan animal, la comida ya se le metió en los orejas

- ¿Por qué me dice eso? – pregunto molesta Kanako, aun con comida en la boca

- Termine de tragar, marrana – con eso fue suficiente para deprimir a la novicia, claro que Mariya salió en su defensa

- Matsurika, no ofendas a Kana-chan

- Nunca haría eso, Mariya-sama, solo señalo sus peculiaridades menos favorables, por ejemplo – señalo el pecho de Kanako – con esa trapo puesto, parece una vaca lechera, pero si lo pensamos bien, no es nada más que pura grasa

- ¡MATSURIKA! – en eso sonó el teléfono de la peli gris

- Si, diga… si, si… - saco una libreta y comenzó a escribir – en 15 minutos se lo llevo – corto la llamada – debo hacer un encargo de Shizu-sama, me retiro Mariya-sama, señorita vaca lechera, con su permiso – la peli gris salió de la mansión, y Kanako seguía deprimida y ahora solo bebía su té

Mariya trato de reanimarla, pero ella dijo que ya no quería comer, solo bebería el té

- Disculpa eso…

- No hay problema, Mariya-san – bebió su 5° taza de té – perdón si sueno grosera, pero… ¿a qué se debió la invitación?

- Quería charlar contigo

- ¿Charlar?, ¿de qué?

- Sobre una dudas que tengo – dejo la taza en el plato y vio directamente a Kanako - ¿Por qué eres novicia y que haces aquí?

- Pues… yo quiero ser monja, por eso soy una novicia y he venido a ayudar en la escuela, porque me lo ha encomendado la Madre Julieta

- Interesante – dibujo el contorno de la taza – ¿crees que mi hermano es guapo?

- ¿Que?

- Responde, por favor…

- La verdad es que… a mí su hermano… me parece… muy… aterrador… y grosero…

- ¿Cómo está eso?

- Es mi opinión, además siempre trato de evitar encontrármelo, yo prefiero no tener problemas con él, eso es todo

- Ya veo, es bueno saber que eres autentica

- ¿He?, ¿autentica?

- Nada, nada, ya no importa…

A Kanako ya no le gusto esa situación, por lo que inventando un pretexto para ya irse, afirmando que debía hacer un encargo para "Dios", se despidió de la rubia y salió de la mansión.

Ya lejos, y aun caminando – nótese "muy cansada" – soltó un enorme suspiro, ahora si… llegaría, se bañaría y a dormir, nada de más favores ni conversaciones o interrogatorio raros

Llego al dormitorio, saludo a "Dios" y se dirigió a su habitación, pero en cuanto estuvo cerca de su cama, cayó rendida, en la mañana se bañaría

* * *

En su despacho, cierto rubio revisaba las cuentas y ganancias de su empresa, pero nada cuadraba, sobraba o faltaba, era la quinta vez que hacia el proceso de cálculo, pero nada salió como debía, eso era imposible, él NUNCA se ha equivocado, como era eso posible, aun enfermo, con migraña o fastidiado, su cerebro funcionaba a su capacidad normal

La imagen de la peli azul se hizo presente, pero no era la brillante y boba sonrisa – según Shizu – que mostraba siempre – especialmente al lado del Padre Kanae – más bien era una en la cual su rostro estaba sereno y en paz, para después mostrar temor y desprecio.

Se abofeteo mentalmente, ¿porque tenía que pensar en esa mujer?, se levantó de su silla y salió, debía ir a tomar un poco de aire, pero antes de salir, fue detenido por su hermana, quien se veía decidida a no dejarlo ir

- No saldrás, no ahora

- Quítate del medio, tengo que ir a caminar – la rodeo, pero ella lo tomo de la mano – ya basta

- Termina con esto, ya – él se soltó

- Me divierto, nada más, lo tomo como la forma en la cual relajarme – salió de la casa, dejando muy preocupada a la rubia, su hermano no podía cambiar

Caminaba a paso rápido, tenía que salir ya, tomaría un taxi en las afueras de la escuela, para evitar llamar la atención, saco su teléfono celular y marco un número, espero el tono

**- ¿Quién es?**

**- Stephanie, voy a tu casa **

**- ¡SHIZU-KUN!, claro te espero**

**- Sí, no tardo – **corto la llamada ya en la entrada esperaba el taxi – espero y esa mujer sepa como liberarme de mi estrés

* * *

Kanako abrió la ventana y trato de enfocar su vista, ella estaba segura de haber visto una lucecita, pero quizás solo fue su imaginación

- Porque me desperté, quería seguir durmiendo – abrió su armario y saco su piyama, específicamente un camisón, pero este si era más largo y simple del que uso en casa de Mariya

Ya con la prenda de vestir puesta, se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer, ahora si a dormir en paz y profundamente

* * *

La beso apasionadamente, a lo cual ella respondió gustosa, de un momento a otro ya se encontraban en la cama, resultándoles molesta el uso de ropa

- Sh… Shizu-kun… ahh… - él no respondió, lo único que quería era terminar con eso, hacerla suya, como tan incontables veces ya - ¡SHIZU-KUN! – grito la mujer al haber llegado al éxtasis.

Ahora se encontraba descansando en el pecho del rubio, para darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo, ella estaba más que feliz, después de un mes, otra vez se encontró en los brazos de ese hombre, claro que él solo estaba molesto, ¿por qué?

Normalmente después de "eso" sus problemas se disipaban como el humo, pero ahora estaba más que molesto, se levantó de la cama y boto a la mujer por un lado, quien se molestó por la actitud del rubio, él comenzó a vestirse y ya no prestar atención a los caprichos de la mujer

- Ya me voy

- Pero ¿porque? – trato de hacer un tono seductor, el cual no funciono para nada, ella inflo las mejillas y se acostó en la cama – nunca te habías puesto tan salvaje

- ¿Enserio? – sonrió ladinamente – eso es un alago o una queja

- Un alago – abrazo al hombre – me encanta cuando te pones así, me recuerda la vez que esa mujer, la tal… ¡AH SI!, Patricia, pero cayó ante ti, como toda mujer inteligente. Estabas tan molesto, que te desquitaste conmigo como tres veces, no me quejo, pero, casi me rompes la cadera

- Eso no tiene sentido

- Quizás, bien y ¿quién es ella?, quien ha rechazado al caballeroso Shizu-kun? – ya vestido se levantó y empujo a la mujer – ouch… eso me dolió

- No digas estupideces, a mí nadie me ha rechazado, ya me largo – salió de la habitación y cerro violentamente la puerta

- Ohh… - se acostó en la cama – parece que es algo serio… jujuju

* * *

Kanako corría de un lado a otro, hoy se les había ocurrido a todas los profesoras de Ame no Kisaki en sacar copias y ella debía llevárselas, lo peor es que algunas se las pedían al mismo tiempo, para su suerte la copiadora se trabó 4 veces

Sentada en una de las jardineras, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, eso fue demasiado

- Puff… se aprovechan de mi nobleza – inflo sus mejillas haciendo un puchero, giro su vista a la izquierda y vio al Padre Kanae conversar con un grupo de señoritas, las cuales se sonrojaban al lado del hombre, ella rio, tan común como siempre, nunca faltaban sus admiradoras

- ¿Qué le causa tanta gracia? – ella salto en su lugar y se encontró con él – ¿y bien?

- A pues… - vio su muñeca, aparentando ver la hora – que tarde es, será mejor irme… tengo asuntos que atender y… ya sabe, cosas, jejeje, hasta luego… - pero antes de irse el rubio la jalo de la muñeca, lastimándola

- Usted no se va hasta que hablemos, sígame – Kanako se zafó del agarre y comenzó a correr, tenía que alejarse y rápido, pero no fue lo suficientemente lejos, la alcanzo e hizo que se estrellara con un árbol

- ¡AH! – le tapó la boca

- Deje de comportarse tan estúpida… y respóndame algo, qué relación mantiene con el Padre Kanae? – ella no entendía, solo temblaba – no dirá nada – ¿y cómo quiere que hable?, si le impide hablar – lo ama verdad, solo vino a la escuela para seducirlo y que él deje de ser un Padre, que mujer tan mas baja, sucia y repulsiva – las lágrimas fluyeron – no trate de que la compadezca, si solo es una mujer falsa, ¿con cuántos hombres se ha metido hasta ahora?, 10, 15, 20… - ella cerro los ojos y al abrirlos, noto más cerca a ese hombre, su respiración, se comenzaba a volver más pesada, y de repente, la imagen del rubio fue sustituida por la de aquello que paso hace años… no, no de nuevo, lo había olvidado, pero ahora, se veía tan real, lo estaba viviendo de nuevo, lo sentía de nuevo, no…

Se desmayó y comenzó a caer, pero el rubio la sostuvo, iba a dejarla ahí tirada, pero sintió como su pulso era cada vez más débil, estaba sufriendo un paro cardiaco

* * *

Abrió los ojos, todo blanco, ¿el cielo?, no, aun no sentía tranquilidad, y olía a medicina, definitivamente eso no era el cielo, trato de levantarse, pero le pesaba el cuerpo y sentía que tenía cosas clavadas, vio entrar a una mujer vestida de blanco

- Ya ha despertado, ¿Cómo se siente?

- Me duele todo… ¿Dónde estoy?

- En el hospital, sufrió un desafortunado incidente, ahora mismo afuera hay alguien que desea verla, le hare pasar – salió y se notó como un hombre de cabellera peli roja entraba y se notaba la enorme preocupación en su rostro.

Como pudo Kanako se sentó y la enfermera, que entro después del hombre, le quito algunos de ellos, ya que al despertar no eran necesarios, los dejos solos y les dijo que cualquier cosa le hablaran

Antes de siquiera decir "pio", el hombre estrujaba a la pobre Kanako, que casi muere por asfixia

- No me asustes así de nuevo – al verla con esa mirada de preocupación, Kanako se sintió demasiado culpable, desde hace un tiempo que no le daban sus ataques, pero esta vez, se le había ido de las manos

- Perdón – él acaricio su cabeza

- Está bien… no fue tu culpa, Shidou-san, me explico que estaban hablando y te desmayaste, además… bueno… espero que no te moleste, pero le explique sobre, ya sabes…

- ¡¿QUE?!, pero… sabes que eso es un tema muy personal

- Tranquila, no le di detalles, solo que… tuviste una... desagradable situacion hace 8 años y no has podido estar cerca de un hombre desde ese tiempo, por lo menos no tan cerca y a solas

- Y no te pregunto porque si puedo hablar contigo

- Lo hizo, pero, le explique, que confiamos mucho el uno con el otro y por eso no tienes ese problema conmigo – ella asintió, pero no se esperó lo siguiente – él quiere hablar contigo

- Pero…

- Solo hablar, estaré a fuera por si necesitas algo, confía de acuerdo… - ella asintió no muy segura. Abrió la puerta, dejando entrar al rubio, Kanako trago saliva y se engarruño un poco

Minutos de silencio, ella veía el piso, de igual manera Shizu no decía nada, ¿que podían decir, en todo caso?

- El Padre Kanae, me lo ha explicado, no con todo lujo de detalles, pero comprendo su situación, disculpe, por haberle ofendido

- Las palabras son el arma más poderosa que tienen los humanos, especialmente lo que decimos, eso nunca se olvida…

- Entiendo… - para él esto era difícil y humillante – aun así, quiero ofrecerle algo, si usted acepta

- ¿De qué se trata? – lo que se puso frente a ella fue la mano del rubio

- ¿Aceptaría ser mí… a… amiga? – esa pregunta, sonaba tan estúpida, pero una promesa con el Padre Kanae, es una promesa. Kanako se encontraba estupefacta, era enserio, realmente estaba pasando, un hombre, y no cualquiera, sino al que más temor le tenía, el más grosero, majadero y quien provoco su visita al hospital, no, definitivamente lo rechazaría, jamás aceptaría… noto como el Padre Kanae se asomaba por la puerta, no sabía si reír o aventarle un zapato en la cara.

Con las expresiones que el peli rojo le hacía, podía entender perfectamente que debía aceptar, no perdía nada y que confiara, ella suspiro, si no lo hacía debía tener por seguro que el peli rojo no la dejaría en paz, hasta aceptar. Pensándolo bien… no era tan malo… quizás esta era una nueva oportunidad, para poder depositar su confianza en el sexo contrario, además de ser una oportunidad para conocer mejor a Shidou Shizu y… no fuera tan malo como ella cree, al fin y al cabo no lo sabrás hasta intentarlo.

El rubio estaba más que harto, tener extendida la mano por nada, esa mujer lo exasperaba, iba a bajarla de una vez… pero sintió el tacto de un par de manos rodear la suya, vio a la mujer, quien aún mantenía la vista gacha, pero sostenía fuertemente la mano del rubio

- Me encantaría – levanto la vista y sonrió – será un gusto ser su amiga Shidou-san

- Está bien…

- Jejeje… - sonreía, pero no con Kanae, sino con él, solo él, tan dulce, tan torpe, tan inocente – espero cuides bien de mi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wuajaja, hasta aquí llego, antes que nada agradezco los reviews de: **

**Cassandra Lilith Mircalla****, ****Karagabrielle****, ****laidyx y ****Nix8995**

**Me alegra saber que les ha gustado, este loco y bizarro proyecto**

**Cassandra Lilith Mircalla****, ya el segundo cap., de la contraparte de tu fic, el cual adoro mucho XD**

**Ya para terminar, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	3. ¿Celos?

**Hola, aquí el capítulo 3, con algunas sorpresillas, espero les gusten, y a leer se ha dicho. XD**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La luz de la mañana entraba en la habitación, haciendo despertar de manera molesta al rubio, ya no se cubrió con las cobijas, pero antes de salir completamente de la cama sintió un brazo que no lo quería dejar salir, bufo y arrojo lejos ese brazo despertando molesta a la mujer de cabellera peli roja

El rubio no hizo caso de los alegatos de la mujer, recogió su ropa y su metió al baño para cambiarse, la peli roja se molestó aún más, se levantó, tomo su propia ropa y salió de la habitación, claro que no sin antes dejar una nota en la mesita del joven

Shizu salía de su cuarto rompiendo la dichosa nota, para que leer ese papel, si siempre decía lo mismo. Bajo las escaleras y el desayuno ya lo esperaba, vio a su hermana, quien no estaba para nada feliz, cosa que le daba lo mismo

Termino su desayuno y se fue para la escuela, hoy no estaba para escuchar sermones

En su camino solo admiro el paisaje que la escuela le brindaba, un lugar realmente encantador y pacífico, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió traer a esa mujer? Un verdadero desperdicio que ella viera Ame no Kisaki, la única razón para traerla fue solo para divertirse y molestar a Mariya, seguro que en la mañana esa mujer le dijo un montón de vulgaridades a su hermana

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la imagen de una persona que cargaba una enorme bolsa de fertilizante y esta misma persona se caía tirando todo el contenido del paquete, aunque él ya sabía de quien se trataba

Camino a donde la mujer, aunque hubiera preferido no tener que encontrársela, realmente le molestaba su actitud

Ya un poco más cerca de ella, vio cómo se paraba y sacudía su falda, estaba llena del fertilizante y no olía bien. Ella lo noto y al verlo sonrió amablemente, descolocando al rubio que no entendía esa sensación

- Muy buenos días, Shidou-san – saludo Kanako, mientras trataba de quitarse aquella sustancia para las plantas – disculpe, pero he derramado el fertilizante

- Buen día, creo que debe limpiarlo y usted tomar un baño

- Jejeje, tiene razón, que pena – se sonrojo un poco, haciendo sentir aún más raro al hombre, pero ignoro eso – bueno, iré a por algo para levantar esto y después un baño, con su permiso Shidou-san – se alejó del hombre, pero la voz de este la detuvo a medio camino – ¿sucede algo?

- Aún no ha recibido llamada de la Madre Julieta

- No, pero espero que pronto me llame, ya que si lo hace, será una muy buena noticia para usted– se despidió de nuevo, alejándose del rubio

El hombre se alejó y continuo con su camino, tres meses ya habían pasado y ella no se iba, ya que si la Madre Julieta no le llamaba para darle nuevas indicaciones no se podía ir y él ya no soportaba a esa mujer, le era insoportable al máximo, se arrepentía desde el mismo momento en que le prometió aquello a Kanae Toichiro

* * *

Flash-back – hace tres meses – Hospital

El rubio se encontraba en la sala de espera a que el médico le dijera algo sobre Kanako y también a que el Padre Kanae llegara.

Solo trataba de obtener respuestas de la peli azul, no que se desmayara y terminara casi en coma, escucho la preocupada voz del peli rojo, casi como si Kanako hubiera sido secuestrada, se acercó un poco más a donde estaba el hombre, viendo como trataban de tranquilizarlo las enfermeras, cosa que no lograban

- Padre Kanae – el peli rojo se relajó al verlo

- ¿Lo conoce? – pregunto una de las enfermeras, el rubio asintió – de acuerdo, si hay algún problema no dude en llamarnos – la enfermera se retiró y el rubio se llevó al peli rojo a donde se encontraba Kanako

* * *

Kanae no decía nada, se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas, con la cabeza entre las manos, el rubio iba a tomar la palabra, pero en ese momento llego el médico, preguntando por quienes acompañaban a la susodicha, antes de que el rubio hablara, Kanae lo interrumpió con voz firme

- ¿Como esta?, ¿le ha pasado algo muy grave? – hablo serio, pero la preocupación sobresalía

- Tranquilo, la joven se encuentra bien, solo ha sido un desmayo, pero sus niveles de azúcar en la sangre se vieron disminuidos, es algo extraño, pero para que eso pasara debió haberse llevado un susto enorme – la cara de Kanae reflejaba toda su preocupación – tranquilo, ya la hemos atendido, ahora solo duerme, en cuanto despierte la enfermera que la está cuidando vendrá a decirle, con su permiso me retiro

- Muchas gracias doctor – hizo una reverencia el peli rojo, viendo como el hombre de bata blanca se iba por uno de los pasillos. Soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver al rubio – Shidou-san, te agradezco que trajeras a Kanako, pero, ahora yo me encargo, ella es mi responsabilidad

- Entiendo, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme – pero antes de dar media vuelta, la voz del peli rojo lo detuvo

- Shidou-san, quizás suene un poco grosero de mi parte, pero… ¿Cómo encontró a Kanako inconsciente?

- No entiendo su pregunta

- Me refiero, ¿a qué estaba haciendo usted, y donde la encontró? – el hombre no se iba a andar con rodeos, quería respuestas y las iba a obtener

- Estaba hablando con ella y… creo que fui algo rudo con mi manera de dirigirme a ella, de un momento a otro lo siguiente que vi, fue como ella se alejaba de mí y escondía su mirada entre el cabello, le hable pero ella comenzaba a caerse, la atrape y sentí como su presión se hacía cada vez más débil y lo demás fue que la traje al hospital, llevándola directo a urgencias y eso es todo

- Shidou-san, exactamente ¿qué le dijiste a Kanako?

- Solo hablaba de su trabajo, y le recalque que no me agradaba la forma en como ella y usted siempre están juntos, no es por mí, pero lo demás profesores y algunas alumnas han comenzado a decir algunos rumores

- Ya veo, Shidou-san, lo que sea que ellos estén diciendo sobre nosotros es una mentira, es cierto que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero se debe a otra razón, así que le pido amablemente si es posible que pueda detener esos rumores, si Kanako llegará a escucharlos, realmente eso la lastimaría

- Ya veo… pero ahora usted respóndame algo – el peli rojo asintió – si usted no tiene ningún tipo de relación romántica con Miyamae-san, ¿Por qué siempre están tan juntos?, ella no habla con nadie más, bueno, con mi hermana la he visto algunas veces y mantiene pequeñas conversación con Ryocho-sensei, pero no conversa tan amenamente con nadie más, como lo hace con usted

- Es algo personal, y no creo que deba decírselo – hablo serio el peli rojo, tratando de dar fin a ese tema, que no deseaba tocar por nada

- Padre Kanae, acaso es algo tan grave, vamos dígamelo – exigió serio y algo molesto – ella no trabaja en la escuela, pero está a mi cuidado y todo lo que gire a su alrededor me concierne a mí también – el peli rojo suspiro y le pidió a Shizu que lo acompañara afuera

* * *

En los jardines del hospital, encontraron una banca y ambos tomaron asiento, de manera seria el peli rojo buscaba las mejores palabras, debía decirle sobre "eso", pero guardando ciertas cosas, no expondría de tal manera a Kanako

- Shidou-san, lo que estoy a punto de revelarle es algo realmente delicado, no le hablo como el hombre al servicio de dios que soy, sino como el hombre que vela por la seguridad de Kanako, así que por favor mantenga esto como un secreto – el rubio asintió, tan serio era lo que podía decirle de aquella mujer – usted sabe… cual es la edad de Kanako

- Si, 24 años, si no me equivoco, ¿Qué tiene que ver su edad?

- Mucho… en realidad… hace 8 años ella tuvo un novio, él era mucho mayor que ella, pero ha de entender que en esa edad las jovencitas no entienden muy bien el mundo, creen que el centro del universo son ellas y con lo poco que han vivido conocen todo, incluso uno como adulto lo piensa, pero, no vengo a aburrirlo con una plática filosófica

- Este hombre que era novio de Kanako lo conoció al salir de la escuela, era un estudiante universitario, ella y sus amigas salían de un restaurante cuando se lo encontraron, las invito a tomar un helado, según Kanako, él, les pidió su número de teléfono a cada una, las invitaciones continuaron, pero llego un momento en que solo la llamaba a ella, pero siempre en lugares públicos nunca cerrados. Después de eso, ellos comenzaron a tener una relación más formal, los padres de Kanako no aceptaron que su hija de tan solo 16 años saliera con un hombre de 26, ridículo y estúpido, fue lo que Kanako pensó, ella dijo que no había nada de malo, si sus padre se casó con su madre, cuando ella seguía en preparatoria, él dijo que se trataba de algo totalmente diferente, pero no había nada diferente, su madre tampoco estaba de acuerdo.

- Pasaron unos meses y Kanako escapo de su casa, según ella estaba muy enamorada de él y era bien correspondida, se iría para que así estuvieran juntos y sus padres lo entenderían, ese fue el peor erro que ella pudo cometer, en la casa de aquel hombre pasaron cosas que Kanako preferiría olvidar, después de eso ella comenzó a vivir conmigo y no ha podido entablar una conversación normal con ningún otro hombre aparte de mi

- Y eso es todo, así que espero que entienda a Kanako, ella ha estado muy triste durante estos años y ser monja es lo único que he visto hasta ahora que realmente alegra su corazón

- Una situación realmente triste… "_mujer estúpida, seguro intento violarla_", entiendo, no se preocupe, a partir de ahora tendré mucho más cuidado con tratarla, me retiro

- Shidou-san, espera, debo pedirte un último favor

- Si, ¿de qué se trata?, "_con que no me pida una foto en camisón de mi hermana, todo estará bien_"

- Quiero que te acerques más a Kanako – el rubio se sorprendió – ella necesita de alguien más en quien apoyarse y no me refiero a una amiga… eso solo haría más difícil su relación con los hombres, al ser monja, cortara toda relación con todos, pero habrá momentos en que aunque ella no quiera tendrá que hablar con un hombre, por eso, pienso que lo mejor sería si empieza a convivir con alguien y usted es la mejor opción – a Shizu le daba un tic en el ojo, acaso quería que fuera niñera de esa mujer – no me lo tome a mal, pero por favor hágame este favor – el rubio suspiro, no le quedaba de otra, sino aceptaba, seguro que ese hombre lo molestaría a cada momento y lo tomaría de pretexto para visitar su casa y molestar a su hermana

- De acuerdo… tal vez eso la ayude. "_Su plan es una estupidez, pero ya que, con tal de que no moleste_"

- Muchas gracias, Shidou-san, te encargo a Kanako – el rubio asintió, en qué problema se había metido, en eso una enfermera se acercó informando que Kanako ya había despertado, y con eso fue más que suficiente para que el peli rojo saliera corriendo a la habitación de la peli azul

- Ser amigo de una mujer… una novicia estúpida… debo estar verdaderamente loco para aceptar tal tontería

Fin del Flash-back

* * *

En su oficina buscaba unos archivos, hojeando un libro, recordó cuanto tuvo que pasar para que Kanako le diera la mano en un simple saludo

Si bien, tomo su mano a la hora de la proposición, pero 5 segundos después se encontraba tirada en la cama con espuma saliendo por su boca y la enfermera tratando de reanimarla

* * *

Flash-back – hace dos meses – Ame no Kisaki –

Un mes paso y Kanako seguía en la escuela, excepto que, esta vez ella platicaba cada que podía con Shizu, claro que manteniéndose lo más lejos posible del hombre

Hoy era uno de esos días, se encontraban sentados en el jardín y Kanako le dio unas galletas que había preparado, él hombre estaba molesto, normalmente con las únicas mujeres con las que no terminaba en una habitación, eran Matsurika, su hermana, su madre y su abuela, las demás no salían de su lista, pero tener que hacer una excepción con ella, era quedarse en la abstinencia

- Sucede algo Shidou-san? – pregunto preocupada Kanako

- No es nada Miyamae-san, no se preocupe

- Esta seguro – volvió a insistir – debo de estarle quitando valioso tiempo en su trabajo – se levantó y recogió las galletas – lamento mucho esto, con su permiso – hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar. Shizu le dio un tic en el ojo, esa mujer sí que era una dramática, se lo tomaba demasiado a pecho, bueno al menos le facilitaba las cosas, ya no tendría que pasar más tiempo con ella

- Jamás volveré a hacer promesas con el Padre Kanae

Fin del flash-back

* * *

Firmando algunos recibos y rompiendo otros, su querida asistente entro sin pedir permiso primero, lo cual le molesto de sobre manera

- Sabes que ahí esta una puerta, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero no veo la necesidad de llamar, si aquí trabajo yo

- Estúpida… y bien que se te ofrece?, espero sea importante, estoy muy atrasado en mi trabajo

- Debiste pensar en eso, antes de querer hacerte el santo con el Padre Kanae, para ayudar a que la cerda supere su fobia hacia los hombres, pero... me imagino que lo haces en tu beneficio

- ¿Mi beneficio?, ¿de qué tontería estás hablando?

- Ya sabes… hacer que ella sea más sociable con el sexo opuesto, obtener su confianza, y cuando esté completamente cegada por tu "bondad", se las cobras de todas a todas

- No me hagas reír, jamás me metería con ella – dijo molesto – en primera es una estúpida y en segunda se convertirá en monja, sería una pérdida de tiempo

- ¿De veras?, pues que yo recuerda, nunca te han importado los obstáculos con las mujeres… debo recordarte a Margaret, ella estaba casada – chasqueo sus dedos – y de un momento a otro divorcio instantáneo, los hijos se fueron con su ex esposo

- No trates de compararlas, ella es una mujer sumamente atractiva y muy deseable, en cabio Miyamae Kanako es estúpida, torpe y demasiado ingenua, ese tipo de mujeres no me interesan, ¿sabes porque? – Matsurika no dijo nada, esperando la respuesta del rubio – si me acostara con ella, estoy segura que me rechazaría, pero después de algunos días volvería, pidiendo por mi atención, y a mí no me gustan ese tipo de mujeres tan fáciles

- No sabía que tuvieras algún tipo de mujer, entonces a mí, ¿me calificarías como una mujer con la cual acostarte? – Shizu sonrió de lado

- Mi querida asistente, realmente eres atractiva físicamente, pero… posees una inteligencia casi tan grande como la mía así que no, porque estoy muy seguro que sacarías provecho de la situación – una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en los labios de la peli gris

- Como siempre, usted sabe muy bien que decir

- Muy halagador de tu parte, pero ¿qué bienes a decirme?

- Claro, lo olvidaba, el tutor de matemáticas no podrá venir hoy – dijo Matsurika, mientras escribía en una agenda

- ¿La razón? – pregunto molesto el rubio, esa ya era la cuarta vez que ese hombre se largaba sin avisar primero – espero tenga una excusa

- Así es… - Matsurika procedió a leer una anotación – según lo que me dijo antes de salir fue "mi esposa acaba de huir con su mejor amiga, se enteró de que la engañe con una ex compañera de la universidad, debo detenerla, la amo y no dejare que cometa este error". Eso es todo lo que dejo dicho, ¿qué medidas tomara? – pregunto curiosa la mujer, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

- Es obvio, despídelo y llama al abogado, por si ese idiota quiere demandarme, o que le de una indemnizacion, ahora largo – Matsurika asintió, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, dijo algo mas – ¿y quién lo sustituirá?, ningún otro maestro puede, y no encontraremos algún sustituto en tan corto tiempo – a Shizu eso le molesto, él siempre tenía que solucionar todo – a menos que…

- A menos que, ¿qué?

- Se lo pida a su futura esposa

- ¿Qué?, ¿de quien demonios hablas?

- Miyamae Kanako, el día que llego, ella se puso a su servicio en todo, no creo que se niegue, además tiene algunos conocimientos básicos sobre las matemáticas de preparatoria, no creo que sea tan estúpida para no recordarlo

- Ah… porque no, será una buena forma de ver si puede soportar estar cerca de los hombres – Matsurika sonrió otra vez, pero su sonrisa era una triunfante, como si planeara algo – ve dile que se prepare, ira a Mihoshi no Mori

- A la orden Shizu-sama – la peli gris se retiró de la oficina. Shizu regreso a sus deberes, solo venía a molestar, como siempre

* * *

Kanako barría la entrada del segundo dormitorio, esta era su última tarea del día, al parecer el regalo que le trajo hace un tiempo por parte del Padre Kanae la hizo muy feliz

Barrio la basura hasta el recogedor, llevándola hasta el bote dentro de la residencia, puso la escoba y el recogedor a un lado, viendo como "Dios" se acercaba con el regalo del Padre Kanae

- Buenos días, líder de dormitorio – la mujer no respondió – ¿líder de dormitorio?

- ¿He?, oh, hola Miyamae-san, ¿ya has terminado con tus tareas? – la peli azul asintió – excelente, puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo iré a mi habitación a conectar este nuevo videojuego que tan amablemente el Padre Kanae me hizo favor de conseguir

- Que se divierta – Yonakuni-san ladro – y tú también Yonakuni-san, nos vemos luego – Kanako salió de los dormitorios, a rumbo desconocido, hoy no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, una vuelta a los alrededores la distraería un poco, pero su plan se vio ofuscado por Matsurika. La peli azul dio media vuelta, no quería tener otra agradable conversación con la peli gris

- Huyendo como una patética rata – ese simple comentario la hizo tensarse y molestarse – aunque más que una rata, parece una vaca

- ¿Por qué me dice todo eso? – pregunto indignada – ¿qué le he hecho?

- Nada, solo que es divertido molestarla, como sea, vengo a darle un recado de parte de Shizu-sama

- ¿Shidou-san? – la peli gris asintió – ¿de qué se trata?

- Debe ir a Mihoshi no Mori y sustituir a uno de los profesores, se supone que el de matemáticas daría una tutoría hoy, pero por causas de fuerza mayor ha tenido que irse de la institución, me imagino que usted no tiene nada que objetar, ¿verdad?

- Bueno… es que…

- Usted le dijo a Shizu-sama que le ayudaría en todo lo posible, acaso no es una mujer de palabra

- Claro que lo soy… es solo que me tomo desprevenida, hay estaré no se preocupe, solo me gustaría saber que camino debo tomar para llegar a la escuela – Matsurika le extendió un papel donde venían las indicaciones para llegar – oh… muchas gracias, esto me ayudara

- De nada, hasta luego señorita vaca lechera

- ¡NO ME DIGA ASI!

* * *

Kanako caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela para varones Mihoshi no Mori, estaba muy nerviosa, nunca había dado una tutoría y mucho menos en matemáticas, claro que eso era lo que más le preocupaba que estar rodeada por más de 300 varones.

Calmadamente buscaba el salón, pero su recorrido se vio obstaculizado por un par de jóvenes

- Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos una visita inesperada – dijo uno de los muchachos

- Así es, Kai, una visita muy encantadora

- Jóvenes, que manera es esa de hablarle a alguien mayor a ustedes, que falta de educación – dijo Kanako, autoritaria, colocado sus manos en la cintura – se ve que no les han ensañado como hablarle a alguien mayor a ustedes y más si se trata de una mujer, con permiso – paso a un lado de ellos, pero no estaban dispuestos a dejarla ir

- Tú no iras a ningún lado, primero debes pedirnos permiso – dijo Kai, sosteniendo a Kanako de un brazo

- ¿Perdón? – se soltó – joven déjame decirte que eres demasiado majadero, el director Shidou sabrá de esto

- No me hagas reír, esto seguro que el director entenderá este caso – volvió a tomar bruscamente del brazo a Kanako, ella grito por la acción – podrías cerrar la boca

- Esa no es manera de hablarle a una dama – dijo una voz desconocida para Kanako, pero que logro tranquilizarla – suéltala

- Tch… - dejo a Kanako libre, ella se giró para ver a su salvador, encontrándose con un atractivo muchacho de cabellera rubia, antes de soltar vocablo alguno, el muchacho que hasta hace un momento la sujetaba bruscamente, hablo molesto – ¿y que se te ofrece Onozaka-sempai, o debería decir, vicepresidente?

- Nada en particular, solo que regreses a tu dormitorio, sería una pena tener que informarle al director que te saltas tus clases extra, pedidas exclusivamente por tu padre

- Claro… nos vemos luego, vámonos Max, aquí apesta a gusano – ambos muchacho se fueron, dejando a Kanako y a ese muchacho solos

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto el muchacho

- ¿He?, ah sí, sí, estoy muy bien, gracias por ayudarme, ha sido muy caballeroso de tu parte defenderme – ella sonrió dulcemente, haciendo enrojecer un poco al muchacho. Era la primera vez que conocía a una mujer que emanara tanta belleza como elegancia – pero que falta de modales, aun no me he presentado, soy Miyamae Kanako, un gusto conocerte

- Onozaka Kirie, un verdadero placer conocerla, disculpe mi indiscreción pero, que hace aquí en Mihoshi no Mori?, no es común ver mujeres por aquí

- ¡Cierto!, casi lo olvidaba, vengo a una clase de tutoría de matemáticas

- ¿He?, ¿con uno de nuestros profesores? – pregunto confundido

- No, yo soy quien viene a dar las clases de tutoría, pero, no encuentro el salón, serias tan amable de decirme, donde es, ¿creo que hasta voy retrasada?

- Claro… pero… entonces usted… va a ser la profesora de matemáticas de hoy

- Así es… por lo que Shidou-san me dijo, solo será por el día de hoy, además es solo una clase – Kirie asintió – ¿hay algún problema, Onozaka-san?

- Ninguno, pero, estoy algo sorprendido – en voz baja dijo – no me imagine que la tutora sustituta fuera tan linda

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto confundida

- Me he llevado una gran sorpresa, al encontrármela, yo soy a quien debe darle la tutoría de matemáticas

- Vaya, esas son buenas noticias, entonces me guiarías hasta el salón para comenzar de una vez con las clases

- Encantado Miyamae-sensei

* * *

Kanako regresaba de Mihoshi no Mori algo avergonzada, se supone que iba a enseñar matemáticas, no que a ella le enseñaran (otra vez), como iba a saber que así se hacía una función, ni siquiera recordaba que existiera una fórmula para ello. Pero se dio cuenta que el nivel de los alumnos tanto en Ame no Kisaki como en Mihoshi no Mori, es realmente impresionante, seguro que si hubiera estudiado en Ame no Kisaki, habría sido un verdadero horror

- Miyamae-san? – ella se sorprendió, no pensaba encontrarse con el director – ¿porque viene tan deprimida?

- No, no es nada – movió sus manos de un lado a otro – lo que pasa es que… es una larga caminata desde Mihoshi no Mori, hasta aquí, solo estoy algo cansada de los pies, jejeje

- Con que era eso, por un momento me preocupe – aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Kanako

- Se preocupó, ¿por mí? – él asintió – "_esto es… casi imposible, no creí que escucharía algo como esto, viniendo de alguien que no fuera el Padre Kanae_"

"_Tener que decir estas cursilerías, me da dolor de estómago_" – se aclaró la garganta – pensé que tal vez esto sería demasiado para usted, ya sabe, por lo difícil que es estar rodeada por hombres

- Ya veo – la mirada de Kanako mostraba ternura – muchas gracias

- ¿Por qué me agradece? – pregunto confundido el rubio. Kanako no respondió, se acercó un poco más a Shizu y tomo las manos de este, entre las suyas – Miya…

- Realmente esta es una de las pocas veces, en que puedo decir que estoy verdaderamente agradecida con Dios, por darme la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan maravilloso como usted – la mirada de Kanako, mostraba decisión y confianza – sin usted, y sin Toichiro, no habría sido capaz de ir hoy a Mihoshi no Mori, ni enfrentar a ese par de muchachos tan groseros. Y a partir de ahora quiero que no solo seamos amigos – eso sorprendió al rubio – quiero que seamos los mejores amigos, confiar uno en el otro, y siempre hablarnos con la verdad, que no existan secretos entre nosotros, ese es mi anhelo – dijo muy emocionada – ¿qué opina?

- Claro… me parece una gran idea – Kanako se alegró y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Shizu evitaba no soltar alguna palabra impropia, esa mujer lo estaba alterando

Pero en eso, una voz interrumpió el momento, ambos vieron al dueño de aquel tono de voz, y era nada más y nada menos que Kirie. Ambos se preguntaron ¿a que vendría?

- Onozaka-san, ¿qué pasa? – pregunto Kanako

- O-olvido sus l-libros –dijo cansando mientras extendia los compendios, para que Kanako los sujetara

- Muchas gracias, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, eres muy atento

- No hay de que, para mí es un verdadero placer ayudarle, debo irme, con permiso Miyamae-san, director Shidou – hizo un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza y se fue del lugar

- Es todo un caballero, ¿no lo cree Shidou-san?

- Si… un caballero – tenía un tic en el ojo – que tal si regresa esos libros a Kumagai-sensei

- ¡Tiene razón!, debo llevarlos enseguida – salió corriendo cual rayo, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Levanto una mano y hablando fuerte dijo – le agradezco por todo, es verdaderamente la persona más amable que he conocido – y continuo con su camino

- Esa mujer… es una...– paso una mano por su cabellera, se le quedo observando y recordó el cálido tacto de las manos de Kanako al tomar las suyas – ¿qué tonterías estoy pensando?

* * *

Llego a su oficina, ya no había nadie, todos se fueron a sus casas, antes de sentarse en su escritorio, escucho el teléfono, molesto contesto

**- Asuntos escolares de Ame no Kisaki, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?**

**- Shidou-san, soy la madre Julieta, ¿se encuentra Kanako?**

**- No, ahora mismo debe de estar en la biblioteca guardando unos libros que tomo**

**- Ya veo, bueno, podría hacerme un favor**

**- Claro, ¿Qué debo hacer?** "_pareciera que tengo un letrero en la frente que dice, HAGO FAVORES GRATIS_"

**- Solo dígala a Kanako, que debe regresar en 3 semanas, ya está lista para que deje de ser novicia, y sea una mujer al servicio de Dios**

**- ¿Y por qué ha tomado esa decisión?, claro sino es mucha indiscreción de mi parte**

**- No, no lo es, el Padre Kanae ha sido muy amable, informándome sobre el progreso de Kanako, además de mandarme algunas fotografías que lo demuestran, dejándome más que satisfecha, por ello ya no hay necesidad de que siga ahí, eso es todo, debo colgar, las hermanas y yo iremos a una excursión final, hasta luego, y le encargo mucho ese favor –** la línea se cortó del otro lado, y Shizu colgó el auricular

Al final, la mujer ya se largaba, en 3 semanas, agradecía eso, no más tener que lidiar con una mujer tan torpe como esa

Pero… no había necesidad de decírselo aun, viéndola bien, ha comenzado a aclimatarse, además aún hay mucho tiempo

- De todos modos, ni siquiera anote el recado, ya ni recuerdo que debía decirle, mi memoria ha comenzado a fallar, ya que, a ver si lo recuerdo – salió de la oficina, estaba pensando en hacer una visita a la mujer de la mañana, pero, en su camino escucho la risa de Kanako. Se acercó hasta el lugar, encontrando una escena que lo molesto de sobremanera

Ella junto a Kanae, sentados, demasiado pegados uno del otro, riendo, y ella con las mejillas sonrosadas. Se alejó del lugar muy molesto, ¿Por qué esa mujer tenía que seguir sonriendo al lado de Kanae Toichiro?, ¿Qué tenía de especial?

¿Qué tanto significa ese hombre para Kanako?, ¿acaso es mucho más importante que él?

Sintió que su ritmo cardiaco amentaba y una sensación de calor infernal recorría su cuerpo, ¿Qué significaba eso?, quería alejarla de ese tipo y que solo ría con él, solo con él, con nadie más que con él…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y fin… hasta el 4 capitulo**

**Agradezco los reviews de: ****Cassandra Lilith Mircalla****, ****Karagabrielle****, ****laidyx y ****Nix8995**

**Para terminar nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye-bye**


End file.
